User talk:Ari122333
Welcome to my Talk Page Hey guys, welcome to my talk page If you have a question for me. I might take a while to get back to you, depending on how many times I check this page IF YOU DON'T SIGN YOUR POST WITH THE FOUR TILDES (Ari122333 06:23, January 7, 2012 (UTC)) I CAN'T GET BACK TO YOU!!! So please remember to sign your posts :D Slideshow Would it be okay to add your picture (ghastly visage) to the slideshow on our main page? NickyTalk Userbox templates Hello, I looked at the code you added for the userboxes, and you added the URL, not the template code. Go to the Userboxes page and copy the code that is next to the userbox that you want. Example (Party hat userbox): If you have any problems getting the userboxes that you want, contact me on my talk page again. Good luck. NickyLinneaTalk Re:Hello again :D Hi, I saw the message you left Nicky. Since she isn't online at the moment, I'd be more than happy to help you. To take away the HUD elements, press F12 on your keyboard, press it again to bring them back. Here is an example of the way to stack your userboxes: }} I hoped that helped you! Fair Winds, and have a Hearty, Happy, and Merry Christmas! --''Dent--Talk'' 04:37, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Screenshots can be found by looking in: C:\Program Files\Disney\Pirates Online\Screenshots folder as a .jpg file You can remove the HUD information by using the f12 key before taking the screenshot. You can find this information and more on our Screenshot Help page. Have a Merry Christmas :) NickyLinneaTalk Problems trying to edit Try editing without logging into your account (as an anonymous user), or if you don't want to do that you could start anther account and see if you can edit that way. Or even try on another computer. Let me know if it works any of those ways. NickyLinneaTalk 12:35, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Editing Problems I'm glad it's working now. Thanks for letting me know what solved it. NickyLinneaTalk 19:37, January 1, 2012 (UTC) 1. Is there a "unlock camera" feature? Like so you can "ghost" around your character or ship, I've seen it in the movies taken from POTCO in youtube. Do you know how to do that? Re: I don't know of a feature that does that. 2. How can I make a talk page signature? Re: Signature codes can be added to your profile page. Some users make pictures using a photo editing program. Take a look at the code (source mode editing) of a few signatures to see what I mean. 3. How can I center my picture that shows next to my account? Re: The profile picture needs to be square for it to fit right. NickyLinneaTalk RE:Phase Files There are specific coding steps you need to input in order to open a model file. Code similar to the ones you used to unlock the Phase Files. On the Phase Files page there are some steps on how to open them. Hope this has helped ye. Fair winds --''Dent Talk'' 04:40, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Phase Files To view models (For mac only, I do not have windows), go to terminal and type in'' ./pview phase_5/models/islands/xxx.bam for example''. Hope this helps. :) (Sorry if you have windows, I can't help with that.) For more info go here. If you have any more questions, I would suggest talking to Dentface. ~ Talk Re:Tables That's not really my field of expertise. I understand the coding of the tables, but I can't create them on my own. I'm not that advanced. Try talking to Nicky. --''Dent Talk'' 06:50, January 7, 2012 (UTC)